For example, in such a case where electronic components are supplied to an inspection step for inspecting properties thereof or a case where electronic components are supplied to a processing step or a mounting step, a conveyance technique has been popularly used where electronic components are stored in a plurality of holding holes formed at predetermined intervals on a holder such as a rotatable rotor, for example, and to be conveyed.
As such a conveyance apparatus, as shown in FIG. 9 and FIG. 10, JP-A-2001-26318 discloses a conveyance apparatus which includes: a movable part (conveyance rotor) 110 in which a large number of through holes (cavities) 111 are disposed along a conveyance direction of electronic components 101; and a part suction unit 120 which sucks air from a surface 110b of the movable part 110 on a side opposite to a surface on which the electronic components 101 are held (part conveyance surface 110a) thus placing the electronic components 101 on the part conveyance surface 110a by suction to be conveyed in a state where the electronic components 101 are taken into the through holes 111.
This conveyance apparatus is configured such that compressed air is supplied to spaces (131a, 131b, 131c, and 131d) for conveying the electronic components 101 which are formed by a conveyance passage cover (an intake guide for taking electronic components 101 into the through holes 111) 130, the electronic components in the spaces are agitated, and the electronic components 101 are taken into the through holes (cavities) 111 along partition walls (guides) 132 provided in a region of the conveyance passage cover 130 which opposedly face the part conveyance surface 110a of the movable part (conveyance rotor) 110 (see FIG. 10).
However, in the conveyance apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2001-26318, when the electronic component 101 is, for example, a small thin chip part, the positional relationship between the conveyance passage cover 130, to be more specific, the above-mentioned partition wall (guide) 132 and through hole (cavity) 111 becomes important.
For example, as shown in FIG. 11A, when the positional relationship between the partition wall (guide) 132 and the through hole (cavity) 111 is held at the predetermined relationship, the electronic component 101 can be taken into the through hole (cavity) 111 with high accuracy.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 11B, when displacement occurs in the positional relationship, it becomes difficult to take the electronic component 101 into the through hole (cavity) 111 with high accuracy.
Further, when the movable part (conveyance rotor) 110 is rotated in a state where the electronic component 101 is not completely stored in the through hole (cavity) 111 of the movable part (conveyance rotor) 110, (that is, in a state where a portion of the electronic component 101 projects from the through hole (cavity) 111), rubbing occurs between the electronic component 101 and other members such as the conveyance passage cover 130 which is fixed and is not rotatable thus giving rise to a drawback that the electronic component 101 is damaged.
The above-mentioned change in positional relationship occurs due to the positional displacement of the conveyance passage cover 130, a change in size of the movable part (conveyance rotor) 110 due to a change in temperature, absorption or discharge of moisture (moisture) or the like. Accordingly, under the current situation, it is difficult to completely prevent a change in the positional relationship.